


Disciple Discussions Can Lead To Confessions

by Princess_Shipper



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Disciple Disscussion, F/M, Love/Hate, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Shipper/pseuds/Princess_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan and Yamuraiha talk about their pupils/disciples. They also talk about the love life of dear Alibaba until they end up confessing their own love??? What's happening here ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciple Discussions Can Lead To Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First, this is actually my first story here in Archive of Our Own so please don't criticize and judge me or my story. Second, I really love Sharrkan and Yamuraiha together. They're so cute and even act like a married couple which they really deny very much. Anyway let the story begin. ^_^

It was almost three weeks since Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana came back to Sindria and things were returning back to the way they had before they left. Alibaba had learned a few tricks in Reim, Aladdin has learned many spells and also learned martial arts and Morgiana also learned about how to use some tricks using her household vessel with the help of the Magi "Yunan".

Currently we see Sharrkan and Yamuraiha gather in Yamu's bedroom and was now talking about their students. Sharrkan wasn't actually interested in what spell Aladdin learned in Magnoshtaut but from what Yamuraiha was saying he was actually interested.

"Then Aladdin turned his Ugo spell into a shape like me but without any clothes. He said that he didn't know to make any clothes from that spell but I know that it was just a lie because of the perverted smirk plastered on his face the whole time!" Yamu practically complained.

"Maybe it's because of the teachings of his master's teachings." Sharrkan said in between laughs.

"Shut up you stupid swordsman!" Yamu snapped. "It ain't funny! It was disgusting! This is all because of you, Alibaba and our king. If you keep on taking him out in those Pleasure Houses , he may even end up worse than you and our king put together plus the dirty thoughts of your student which you might have also taught him!"

"Hey! Alibaba had his dirty thoughts since I met him. He was also the one who insisted on going there with your perverted student!" Sharrkan spat.

"So you're saying that Alibaba is like you?!" Yamu exclaimed.

"Heck no!" Sharrkan denied. "He doesn't even have all my luck with women in fact whoever one he asks all he can get is the ugliest woman in there. It's even funny if you ask me."

"You're such a perverted, no good idiot, you know tha-" Yamu began but stopped in her mid-sentence.

"Hey what's wrong? Cat got your tongue or your magoi ran out!" Sharrkan said while smirking.

Then Yamu's eyes then lit back up, while her hands went towards her mouth then she immediately started laughing real hard.

Sharrkan then scratched his head while saying, " Um... I don't think that you're laughing at my joke, so why are you laughing?"

After a few minutes she regained her composture and spoke, " I saw Morgiana there a couple of times giving someone money at the door and after she has given them money she will immediately leave. She didn't come in so I couldn't figure why but now I know."

Then Sharrkan grinned, "So you're telling me that Morgiana's the reason why any woman that Alibaba can't get a pretty woman in that place?!"

Then they had a good long laugh. He couldn't remember the last time that they laughed together. It felt good. But then something struck in his thoughts.

"Wait what were you doing at the pleasure house in the first place?" He asked. And with that she froze.

"This is rich! I got her where I want her to be!" Sharrkan thought with a smirk.

"I was looking for ingredients for my potion."

"In the middle of the night?" 

Then a blush crept on her cheeks. 

"Hey! I didn't say that I saw her there during the night."

"Oh please you can just tell me that you were following, just like Morgiana was following Alibaba." 

"Excuse me I was just... Ah..." She was now thinking of words to say to him. " Making sure that you don't make my pupil an even more pervert than he already is. Knowing how perverted you all are, I was afraid that you'll be dragging him away from focusing on his studies. So puh-leeze don't flatter yourself to much."

Somehow she found a reason to tell Sharrkan. She was now praying inside her head that he might believe what she said. Then silence befall them well that's until Sharrkan decided to break the silence.

Sharrkan winked at her while headed outside, "Well I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow. Good night Yamu!"

"Maybe I should go to bed now." Yamu thought while now laying in her bed and then fell into a great slumber.

~The Next Day~

The sun was now shining throughout Sindria. Everyone has huge smiles plastered in their faces except for Yamu who was sighing and looks like she's having a deep thought.

"I hope that stupid swordsman believed what I said." She thought. While she was still thinking she didn't realize that there was someone in front of her so then they bumped each other. 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" She apologized to who ever she bumped into.

"It's okay Yamu!" A familiar voice said to Yamu. When she looked up she then saw the person that she's been hoping to believe what she said yesterday. Yes, that person is Sharrkan.

"I'm really sorry Sharrkan for bumping into you." Just as Yamu was going to escape Sharrkan grabbed her hand before she can escape then dragged her to a nearby alley where no one can find them and then pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me the truth Yamu!"

"What truth? I already told you the truth on why I followed you!"

"I know that you're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Well then let's see about that!" Then Sharrkan leaned forward and then they kissed. Yamu was surprised but she didn't want the kiss to end so she kissed back. Then Sharrkan broke the kiss and then we now see a flushed face Yamu.

"Gonna tell me now?" He asked playfully.

"I followed you because I want to see you and tell you how I feel but it seems that you always have women of your so can you please let me go now!" She confessed. The grip on Sharrkan's hand tightened and then he kissed her again.

"Baka Yamu! I love you too!" He also confessed. Yamu then smiled and they kissed again. They didn't realize or rather didn't care that there's someone watching them in the shadows. 

"Yes! They finally confessed! Our king and the other generals better pay up!" Pisti yelled and then she was now headed back to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for now. I hope that you love my first story. Until next time. Cya~


End file.
